I'm Sorry
by ll Kairi ll
Summary: A little poem i found.   Tea goes out with losers and doesn't see that Yugi is the one for her.  One-shot


A one-shot to help me with my writers block. . Hope y'all like it!

Also, for some info, I don't hate Téa. I do not know why people do. She likes both Yugi and Atem…. Though to be honest, I think she likes Yugi better. She's just confused about the two (during the actual series. My opinion though.) In this, she just doesn't realize what's in front of her before it's too late. So just bear with me! ^^

And, by the way, I changed up some of the poem to match my story better. :p

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor any of its characters. That and I do not own the poem!

I'm sorry

"God, I'm sick and tired of looking at you! Get out of my sight!" Her boyfriend screeched in a drunken state. He slugged his beer bottle against her cheek and glared. Luckily, the bottle didn't break from the impact but stayed in one piece.

Téa fell to the floor from the collision, tears stinging her eyes. He always got abusive when he was drunk and always took it out on her, whatever it may be. People always ask her why she stayed with him. She would always answer 'I love him; and adds silently to herself, 'I can't . . .'

Her hand resting on her reddening cheek, she got to her feet as fast as she could. Without looking at him, she hurriedly went to her bedroom that they shared in their one-bedroom apartment and closed the door. Leaning upon the door, she let the tears slide down her face, making sure that they were silent. If they were loud, no doubt her boyfriend would get pissed and hurt her more.

"I need to leave." She whispered to herself. "But I can't. I can't just leave him. Not after everything we went through." She started to walk to the bed feeling a bit exhausted from her busy day of working at her part-time job being a secretary, but changed her course to the desk in the corner of the room. There, her laptop and radio sat, both of them were on but were 'sleeping'.

She sat down at the chair and didn't do anything for a couple of minutes. She felt dead inside, like that slap from the bottle knocked her of her life, of her soul.

"Get a grip, Téa, this happens so much that I should be getting used to it. With every guy I dated . . ." She mused to herself, slightly annoyed. "It's your own fault for dropping everything after graduation to be with him. I could have gone on with my dancing career instead of this . . . I messed up big time." She woke her laptop up and waited till it loaded up. Once it did, she clicked on Google and started to roam around, looking at some famous dancers.

Téa sighed to herself. She wanted to call Yugi, tell him everything that happened from when she got home from work to getting slapped with the bottle and everything else that was on her mind, but knew she shouldn't. Even with everything that has happened to her, Yugi was always there for her, even if that meant stopping what he was doing to help her out. If she called him, no doubt he would listen, but then, that wouldn't be fair for him. She knew that he was having a small get together with Joey and Tristan today and if she called, she would be taking him away from that. She always dumped all of her problems on to him so that someone could help her sort it all out, and it was always Yugi to help her out. She would call Joey or Tristan, but they always said the same thing and got mad. Dump him. They would never listen or give advice like Yugi gave her. After a year of that, she stopped talking to them about that. She would call them occasionally to see how they were, and that was about it. Only Yugi seemed to understand her and offer help and advice.

As her random searching progressed, she clicked a link that sent her somewhere else. She blinked, wondering why she clicked the link.

The link brought her to a page with a poem on it. That was it, just a poem.

Téa was about to click the Back button when the title of the poem caught her eye.

"I'm sorry." She read aloud. Curiosity won over her and she decided to read the poem.

**I'm sorry: ****that I brought you roses to tell you that I like you.**

Téa's eyes widen a bit. That's happened to her before. Two years ago, on her twentieth birthday, she had just started dating Leon. He took her out to a fancy restaurant and they ate dinner together. They also went to watch a movie and had ice cream after words. When they got home and Leon fell asleep, someone knocked on the door.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

August 18

'_Ugh, who could that be? It's almost ten!' _Téa groaned. She literally was about to lay down on the bed and go to sleep, but with the knock, she changed her course. She grabbed her pink bathrobe and put it on and walked out of the room she shared with Leon to the living room.

A soft knock sounded again.

"I'm coming." She grumbled, not in the best of mood.

She opened the door and peeked out. She was taken aback. Standing before her was her best friend, Yugi. He was standing there, looking both nervous and embarrassed. In his hands was a dozen of thorn less red roses. In the middle of the flowers was a single yellow rose with red tips.

"Y-Yugi what're you doing here?" She asked. She crossed her arms against her chest in a casual stance and waited for his response. She could feel the summer wind gently blow around them, making her hair blow in to her face.

"H-hey, Téa." Yugi said, rather shyly. "Sorry it's so late, but I came by earlier and you weren't here."

Téa shrugged. "Leon took me out to dinner and a movie. He is such the romantic type." She gushed.

Yugi nodded, his shoulders slumping a bit. "Oh, y-yeah . . . well, I just wanted to say Happy Birthday." He handed her the roses. "I know it isn't much, not like taking you out to dinner or something like that, but . . ."

Téa took the flowers, oblivious to the bitterness in his voice. She smelled the yellow rose before saying, "Why, thank you, Yugi." She smiled and leaned forward, pecking him on the cheek. "That's so sweet."

Yugi's whole face turned a deep shade of red though he was smiling. He nodded his head. "You're welcome, Téa." He then looked down at his watch on his left hand, checking the time. "Oh, well, I have to go. I have work tomorrow." He looked back up.

Téa nodded and watch him turn around. "I'll talk to you later, Yugi. And, safe going home!" As he was walking away, he held his hand up in response of 'okay'.

As Téa closed the door, smelling the roses again, she didn't see the little piece of paper in the flowers. She didn't see it at all. She didn't know that it said, "I will always love you, no matter what." Until Leon found it in the morning and pretended he gave it to her instead of Yugi.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Téa read the next one.

**I'm sorry:**** that I was raised with respect not to sleep with you while you were drunk.**

**FLASHBACK**

"Yugi, is it alright if I stay here tonight?" Téa asked, standing outside her friends' door. She was 'slightly' drunk and didn't feel like being with Leon. If she was with him, no doubt he would take advantage of her drunk-ness and have sex with her. Right now, she wasn't in the mood.

Her friend was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt and boxers. His hair was a bit messy from sleepy. He rubbed the sleep out of his tired eyes, just waking up.

"Yeah, sure." He mumbled and yawned then stepped off to the side to let her into his apartment. Once she stepped in, he closed the door and locked it and turned to face her. "Are you alright?"

Téa wondered around the cleaned living room and sat down on the couch, rubbing her temples. Without looking up, she said, "Yeah. I just went out drinking with a friend and I didn't want to go to my apartment."

Yugi nodded and walked after her. He stopped short of the couch and leaned against it. With concern clearly written all over his face, he said, "You didn't drive here, did you?"

Téa looked up and rolled her eyes. In a playful manner, she said, "No, mother. I had a taxi drop me off here." She went back to rubbing her aching temples, wishing the head-ache would just leave her be.

"You want me to get you some Advil?" He asked.

"If you don't mind." Yugi went to his small bathroom and got two pills. He came back with them and a cup of water. Téa mumbled her thanks and swallowed the pills and all of the water.

Yugi was silent for a while, watching his friend relax on his couch. After a minute, he said, "You can sleep on my bed and I'll take the couch." When Téa looked up and started to protest, he shook his head. "I don't mind. And anyways, you're my guest. I wouldn't be very courteous if you sleep on the hard, uncomfortable couch." Even though that was a lie. The couch was actually very comfy.

Téa bit her lip but nodded her head. She got to her feet and followed him to his room. "Really, Yugi, I don't mind sleeping on the couch. You don't need to give up your bed."

He looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. "You might be fine with it, but u wouldn't be."

He loaned Téa a shirt and said, a bit embarrassed, "I don't think any of my pants would fit you. So . . ."

She couldn't help but smile. She gratefully took the shirt, glad that she could finally get out of her short, strapless black dress and heels.

"If you need me, you know where to find me." Yugi said and started to back out of the room, heading towards the living room.

"Yugi," Téa said, stopping him. He turned around curious. "Thanks."

He smiled. "No problem, Téa. You know I'm always there to help a friend in need. Well, good night, Téa."

"Good night, Yugi."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The next one took place on the same night, maybe an hour or two later.

**I'm sorry:**** that I always held your hair back when you threw up, and didn't get mad when you puked in my car. But, when you went out, you went home with another guy.**

**FLASHBACK**

She wasn't feeling too hot. Her head was pounding against her skull and her stomach turning. She felt shaky and too hot. When she threw the blanket off of her sweating body, the fan circulating the air sent chills up her body so she covered herself with the blanket again.

'_Ugh, why do I like getting drunk? I always end up getting sick.' _Téa thought, her head now spinning. She stared straight up at the ceiling, knowing that it wasn't supposed to move. But, right now, it definitely was. '_I think I'm going to be -,' _she never finished her thought as she leaped out of bed and ran for the bathroom.

Without bothering to flip the light on, she rushed to the toilet and made it just in time to puke up everything she had in her body. Her dinner came back up with whatever she ate at the bar.

Not a heartbeat later, the light came on and someone started to pull her hair away from her sticky face. Yugi stayed with her, holding her hair back while her body rejected everything in it. He got a wash cloth and put it under cold water for when she was done.

For a while, the two stayed there, Téa leaning over the toilet gagging and Yugi staying with her, encouraging her with soothing words.

Flushing the toilet, Téa leaned back. Yugi handed her the damp cloth and she gracefully took it. "Ugh, remind me why they invented alcohol." She leaned against the bathroom wall and wiped her face. Her insides felt horrible and like they were on fire. Well, kind of. It really just hurt with all the acid feeling.

Yugi let out a tired smile. "Because it tastes good and to let people to lose themselves. The real question would be why do people drink so much of it at one time."

Téa shrugged, smiling on the insides and closed her eyes. She didn't mean for Yugi to get up. She remembered when she was rushing to the bathroom, the clock on Yugi's nightstand read five thirty-three am. Instead of answering him, she apologized. "Sorry that I woke you up." She opened her eyes and looked at him sitting on the edge of the bath tub, rubbing his eyes.

He shrugged. "It's alright. Sorry that you don't feel so good."

"Well, that's what I get for drinking. I just don't remember drinking that much!" She only remembered drinking three shots of Vodka. After that was a blur.

Téa blinked her eyes noticing her friend try and not nod off to sleep. She smiled and rested her hand on his knee. "Why don't you go back to bed; I'll clean up."

Thankfully, he didn't object. He got up and left the bathroom to catch some Z's.

XxxxX

A couple of hours later, the clock just hitting ten, Yugi woke up to find Téa dressed in the clothes from the night before. She was just now putting her heels on. He smelled the coffee already brewed and saw a plate of scrambled eggs and toast on the table.

"Leaving already?" Yugi asked as he stood up from the couch. He stretched his back before walking over to her.

Téa slightly jumped, startled. "Oh, good morning, Yugi. And yeah, I never told Leon where I would be staying the night at. He's going to have a cow when I get home." She rolled her eyes.

Yugi faked a smile. Leon this, Leon that . . . He looked behind her to the table. "I see that you've been busy this morning."

Téa nodded. "I just wanted to thank you for allowing me to stay the night at such a late hour."

Yugi nodded his head. "Anytime. I'm always there for you, Téa."

She felt herself nod her head and smiled warmly. They hugged each other before Téa said, "Well, I really have to go. Thank you again and I will talk to you later tonight."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Téa read the next couple of them and felt her heart squeeze in her chest. Some of these described Yugi perfectly that, well, they described him. Some of this was from how he was raised to just being his personality.

**I'm sorry:**** that I opened your car door and pulled out your chair like I was raised.**

Yugi always pulled her chair out whenever they went to a fancy restaurant to celebrate something, went out to eat at a fast-food place, or just stayed home to just enjoy one another's company. He always held the door open and let her go first without a second thought or a complaint. He was, is a gentleman.

**I'm sorry:**** that my body's not ripped enough to 'satisfy' your needs.**

**I'm sorry:**** I would rather make love to you then just screw you like some random guy.**

**I'm sorry:**** I like to spend quality nights at home cuddling with you, instead of at a club.**

**FLASHBACK**

"Why don't we just stay home tonight?" Téa piped up, walking into the bathroom. Leon was at the counter in front of the mirror. He was putting on a red shirt that was a button down.

Leon was buttoning his shirt and looked over at his girlfriend through the mirror. "How 'bout we go out?" He said, his voice somewhat annoyed. He checked her out and noticed that she was wearing her lounging pants and a white tank-top. "You're not wearing that to the part, are you?"

Téa rolled her eyes ad laced her arms around him, hugging him from the behind. "No. Can't we just stay home and watch a movie? I'm tired of always going to parties. I just wanna stay home and spend quality time with you." She softly kissed his neck.

"I want to go out tonight," he argued, finishing the buttons on his shirt and then fixing the cuffs of his sleeves. "Why stay home and _cuddle," _he said it like the word was tabooed, "when we can go have some fun?"

Téa pulled away with a pout. "We can have fun here! I just want to relax and watch a movie tonight." She crossed her arms.

"Fine, then stay here." Leon snapped, ignoring her pout. "But I'm going out." He left the bathroom and grabbed his keys to leave.

Grumbling to herself, Téa turned the lights off in the bathroom and decided to go to bed early.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Téa remembered breaking up with that jerk a few weeks later. She just couldn't stand being with him. Instead of the breakup being a clean break, it was bad. And I mean violent bad. Leon was drunk when she broke up with him. When she told him, she didn't know he was drunk. If she did, she would have waited the next day.

She had already packed her stuff and got her name off the least and waited for the right moment before dinner to tell him. She had made him his last meal and had all of her stuff waiting outside.

Leon didn't really like the idea of being dumped. With his drunk rage, he punched her in the face before continuing to beat her senseless. If it wasn't for the neighbors hearing her cries two doors down, she would have been beaten to death.

Téa shivered remembering that. She rubbed her arms like she was cold and scrolled to read the next one.

**I'm sorry: ****that I was always the one you need to talk to, but never good enough to date. **

**FLASHBACK**

After the breakup, Yugi finding out about it real quick, he picked her up and brought her to his apartment. Once there, he had her sit at the couch and went to find the first-aid. When he came back, Téa was crying with tears streaming down her face like a faucet left on.

"H-he almost killed me!" She sobbed. She covered her face with her hands. "I-I-I didn't know he was drunk, o-other wi-se I wouldn't h-have told him!"

Yugi sat down on the couch and opened the first aid. "Shh, it's alright, Téa," he said gently and pulled Téa's hands down to look at her. "Everything's going to be fine."

She shook her head. "No it w-won't!" She allowed her best friend to start fixing her wounds and clean her up. She winced when Yugi dabbed some alcohol onto her arm. "He'll come looking for me! H-he won't let this go; I know how he gets!"

Yugi shook his head. "I won't let him. He won't go anywhere, I promise." He continued to clean and dress the wounds. For twenty minutes, Yugi had to keep telling her that she was safe and that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She kept disagreeing, with all of the adrenaline pulsing through her, but eventually she calmed down.

Applying the last bandage, Yugi gently said, "How 'bout you stay the night here? You'll be safe. I can take off work and stay here for you. I won't leave you alone." He took her hand in his and looked her straight in the eyes as he talked.

Téa saw the truth that was displayed in his amethyst eyes and barely nodded her head. She squeezed his hand back.

"Thank you, Yugi. No matter what the circumstances, you are always a nice guy."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Téa paused her reading for a minute. With most of those small quotes of the poem, she could connect to her life. All of them had Yugi in it.

"It's like . . ." She started to say but stopped, unsure how to finish. She shook her head and continued reading.

**I'm sorry: ****that I'm not sexy enough to be 'your guy'**

**I'm sorry: ****that I was actually nice; not some jerk**

She bit her lip. Her mind kept screaming at her that Yugi was very much, indeed, sexy. '_The first time I saw him, way back in elementary school, I admitted he was cute. Now, he isn't. He's grown up so 'cute' doesn't cover it. He's . . .' _She paused before realizing with a start that what she was thinking was a hundred percent true. '_Sexy.' _

'_I just never thought about it like that before.' _The second quote made her nod her head. Out loud, she said, "Yugi, no matter what, you are so nice. Nicer than anybody I know." Including her boyfriends when they decided to be nice and sweet.

**I'm sorry: ****I don't have a bank account to buy you expensive things.**

**I'm sorry: ****I caught your boyfriend with another girl and told you about it. I thought that was what friends were for.**

**FLASHBACK**

A few weeks after her breakup with Leon, she found another guy. His name was Deon (Yes, I know it rhymes with Leon, but I couldn't help myself) He was a rich man, buying Téa many, many things like designer bags and clothes, and totally sweet.

Téa had told Yugi, "Thank you for all of your help and support." She explained that she found someone new and that she didn't want to crowd him. Yugi, sad to see her go but not saying so, nodded and watched her leave. Now, Deon and Téa have been dating a little over three months.

"Téa, I really need to tell you something." Yugi stated. He had called his friend half an hour ago and asked her to meet him at their favorite little café.

"Sure Yugi, what's up?" Téa asked cheerfully. She put her designer bag next to her and the seat and took her coat off.

Yugi but his lip, unsure how he should tell her the bad news. "I have some bad news that might not want to hear." He thought of some different approaches but couldn't think of any that would be gently and easy to take in. So, he just blurted it out, though using a gently voice. "Your boyfriend, Deon, is cheating on you."

Téa stared at him with the same expression where she is still smiling. Though, she was confused. "What?"

Yugi frowned and took one of her hands in both of his, trying to comfort her. "I saw it with my own eyes, Téa. Deon and this chick were making out last night at the bar off of the street United."

"What the hell are you talking about, Yugi?" Téa demanded. "Deon had to work late last night."

He knew she was going to defend her boyfriend so he took one of his hands back and reached into his pocket. There, he brought a black phone out and fiddled around with it before giving it to Téa to look at.

"He lied to you."

On the phone was a picture. The lighting in the picture was bad, but you could definitely make out two people making out. The guy had sandy blond hair and was wearing the suit he had been wearing this morning. The girl had red hair pulled back into a braid. She was wearing a short skirt and a red tank-top. They looked to be in a very deep kiss.

Téa took her hand back and took the phone in both of her hands like it was a fragile crystal ball. She stared at it with a confused and hurt look. "I-I don't understand." She whispered, her voice threatening to break. She then looked up and looked at her friend. "I don't understand." She repeated.

Yugi bit the inside of his cheek. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Téa." He gently took his phone back and slipped it back into his jacket. "I -,"

Téa cut him off with a cold voice. "Why did you show me that?"

He paused, frowning. This time he was confused. "Because you needed to know."

"Why the hell did you show me that?" She suddenly stood up from her chair and glared at him.

Yugi also stood up. Téa's rage was contagious as he spoke with an angered voice. "I don't want to see you get hurt again, Téa! I don't want you to date someone who's two-timing on you!"

Sparks seemed to fly from her head as she hissed out, "That's none of your concern!"

"I say it is!" Yugi argued, his eyes narrowing. He almost reminded Téa of when he dueled, his game face. "I don't want you to call me, crying because you find out on your own that he cheated on you. I don't want you to get hurt! Every guy that you've been dating always hurts you in more ways than one. I don't want to watch you get hurt again!"

"So you think tellin me that my boyfriend is cheating on me isn't hurting me?"

"I know it is!" Yugi yelled in anger, attracting some customers and the shop. "But like I said before, I don't want you finding out on your own! I did this for you to keep you safe. I don't want to see you with any more bruises and broken bones because your boyfriend decided that you weren't good enough for him anymore. I don't want you to date a jerk!"

Téa placed her hands on her hips and spoke in a lower, cold voice, "You just don't think I can handle it, do you? " Before giving him time to answer, she continued, "For your information, Yugi Mutou, me and my boyfriend are doing just fine. I don't need you to look out for me."

Yugi threw his hands up in the air. "I only told you so you could look out for yourself." He grabbed his bag that was sitting next to him. With a much calmer voice, he said, "I don't want to see you hurt, Téa. Not again."

Téa just watched him.

He looked at her and stated, "I'm late for work. See you around." He excused himself and started to leave.

As he passed her, she heard him say, "I did this because I love you."

Téa's eyes widen. She turned to Yugi, but he was already walking out the door.

'_He . . . loves me?'_

**END OF FLACHBACK**

Téa felt tears slide down her dry cheeks. (The other tears had stopped and her cheeks were dry) '_Oh, I wish I listened to Yugi!' _She whispered and read onto the next one.

The next one fit perfectly.

**I'm sorry: ****that I am there to pick you up at 4am when your new man hit you and dropped you off in the middle of nowhere, but not good enough to listen to me when I spoke the truth. **

**FLASHBACK**

And just like that, what Yugi had said was true.

A Saturday night, Deon was off from work and was taking Téa out on a date. They were in the car going to their favorite restaurant when Deon suddenly pulled the car over to the side of the road and put the car in 'Park'.

Téa looked around, confused. They were sort of in the middle of nowhere. She turned to her boyfriend with a look of questioning.

Deon sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Téa, you're a really nice woman, you really are."

'_Oh no.' _Téa thought, her eyes growing into the size of dinner plates. She knew where this was going.

"But, you just aren't the type of girl for me." He looked her straight in the eye. There was no sympathy or anything in his eyes except for a normal hard glare. It looked like he wasn't sorry to be breaking up with her. If anything, happy.

Inside, Téa felt like her heart was shattering into a million pieces. She could feel tears in her eyes but she didn't let them loose. "So . . . you're breaking up with me?" He nodded. "But . . . why? You said you loved me! You told me that last night."

"Things change." He said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Téa heard her voice crack. "It's that red head chick, isn't it? The one I was talking about a few days ago." After her argument with Yugi, she had gone home and later asked him about it. He just frowned and shook his head saying that she was the only girl in his life. She believe him . . . she actually believed him!

Again, he nodded.

'_Oh my Gods, Yugi really _was _speaking the truth! Oh my gods!' _

Deon let out a sigh of relief. "Thank the god that's over. Now, get out of my car." He pushed the button to automatically unlock all of the doors.

The now ex girlfriend started at him. "You're kidding me, right? We're in the middle of nowhere! You don't expect me to walk back to town, do you?" That and she was wearing high heels and a dress.

Deon shrugged. "So? I can't take you back, I have a date."

'_So that's why he dressed up. He's going on a date with her. He didn't want to look suspicious dressing up so he told me we were going on a date. That sleez bag!' _Téa didn't move.

"I said, get out of my car!" Deon shouted and slapped her across the face. "I have somewhere I have to be."

Slowly, Téa grabbed her purse and got out of the Lamborghini. She watched him wave and then drive off, not once looking back.

"Yugi was right!" She cried and sat down on the curb. She covered her face with her hands and wept. "I am so stupid for not listening to him!"

For half an hour, she stayed like that. She cried until no more came. She cried until it hurt to cry anymore. Not because she was dumped, but because she didn't listen to her friend.

Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her pink cell phone and dialed a number she memorized since she had a phone. On the second ring, someone answered, though he sounded sleepy, like he just woke up.

"Yugi? It's me. Sorry I'm calling so late." She sniffled. She quickly glanced down at her watch and mentally punched herself. It was three thirty in the morning. Man, it always seemed like she woke him up.

"Téa?" Yugi sounded on the other end. "And that's alright, wasn't like I was sleeping or anything." He sarcastically said. If the mood wasn't like it was, she would have rolled her eyes.

She sniffed again. "S-sorry, Yugi, I didn't mean to wake you up."

This being Yugi, he immediately could tell that she had been crying. "Téa, what's wrong?" All sleepy-ness vanished from his voice and was replaced by concern.

At first, she didn't reply. Then, "Oh Yugi, I am so sorry! I said such mean things to you when you were only trying to help. I am so sorry. I-I-I can't believe I . . ." She trailed off, fresh new tears sliding down her face.

"Téa, what happened?" He asked gently.

"You were right, Yugi! Deon, he-he was cheating on me! You told me, but I ignored you and pretended that what you said was a lie. I didn't want to believe it, even though I had proof. I just put it behind me and didn't want any more to do with it. But . . . But . . . But . . . Oh Gods, Yugi, I am terribly sorry. I am such a horrible friend for not listening to you!"

Yugi listened quietly. By what she said, how she was saying it, he guessed Deon had dumped her. He opened his mouth to respond when a loud honk interrupted him in the background.

Téa let out a startled yelp and watched a red sports car speed passed her, not stopping.

"What was that?" Yugi asked, curious.

"Just a car." She said, sniffling. She wiped away some tears.

" . . . Téa, where are you?"

She was going to lie to him, but couldn't. Knowing him, he would come pick her up. She sighed. "Deon kicked me out of the car on the side of the road. We were going to eat dinner, but it was all a lie."

She heard Yugi growl under his breath then demanded, "What road?"

"Old Tavern." The she heard a pair of keys jingle and a door open and close. "Yugi, what're you doing?"

"I'm coming to pick you up." He said. "That fucking douche bag just dropped you off on the side of the road at a quarter till four!"

Téa knew he was pissed, maybe beyond pissed. He would never, under any circumstances get mad unless something big happened. He didn't even cuss when playing Duel Monsters. Wow, he was really mad.

"You don't need to come pick me up-,"

"Yes I do." He interrupted her. She could hear a car door open, slam shut, and the ignition come to life.

"But, it's almost four and you have work -,"

"Oh well. I'm picking you up whether you want me to or not." He said. Then his voice softened. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Téa smiled a bit.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**I'm sorry: ****that I cared **

The sun was shining brightly as Téa sat on the swing of the park. She was digging her toe in the sand, waiting for Joey to come. He called her earlier today and requested that they meet up due to him needing to talk to her. Now, she was just waiting for him to show up.

'_He better show up. I'm cutting into my break time.' _She thought. On the bright side, the wind felt nice as it blew through her air. Just as she closed her eyes to melt with the wind, someone cleared their throat. She opened her eyes to see a familiar blond standing in front of her, his hands buried in his blue jeans.

Joey watched her get to her feet. "Come with me." Was all he said to her before turning around and headed towards a park bench.

Confused, Téa stood up and followed the blond.

Once they were seated, facing each other, she waited for him to speak.

After a moment of gathering all of his thoughts together, he finally looked her in the eye and said, "Téa, you're a really great friend of mine. You are like one of the only girls, besides Mai, who can take care of herself when things go wrong. Back in high school, you always had everything under control and always had a sense of what was going on."

"Joey, where are you getting at?" Téa asked him, not seeing where he was taking her.

The blond took a deep breath and said, "Just listen. You never cared what people said about you. If someone was looking for a fight because they wanted to pick on you, you would ignore them, be the bigger person. But, when someone tried picking on me, Tristan, Yugi, or one of our other friends, you would kick their asses and make them run home for mamma. You never gave a damn about those kinds of people. So . . . Why do you know?"

Téa looked even more confused so Joey explained it in a different method. "Why are you dating guys that abuse you?" Her eyes narrow but Joey didn't let her cut him off. "Why do you go out with them after they hurt you physically and mentally? Why go out with them?"

"Joey Wheeler." She seethed. "I don't tell you who you date or how to date! Why -,"

"Because I love you, Téa. I love you like a sister and I'm tired of seeing you end up with bruises and black eyes. I'm tired of seeing you go out with a guy who's only interested in getting sex. I know, Téa, that they act all nice and all that bull shit, but they really only want to get something out of you. That's all they want."

She shook her head, annoyed. "You got that all wrong, Joey."

"Really?" The blond raised an eyebrow. "You're talking to a guy who knows all about this, not that I, uh, ever done it before." He said, noticing how that sounded. He shook his head, clearing it. "Look, what I mean to say, and not to offend, is why are you dating those losers? Why date them when there is someone else who has a gently personality and always treat people right. A guy who doesn't get abusive. Someone who's helped you out a lot and has always been there for you."

Téa frowned. "There is no one like that, Joey."

"Bull shit!" He cried out in shock. "You talk to him every day! You've known him since you were like, five!"

She thought for a minute, trying to figure out who Joey was talking about. It didn't take very long as she realized who he was talking about. "Yugi . . ."

"Duh! Do you know how much you're hurting him?"

"Hurting him?"

He nodded his head, getting mad. "Yugi has been there for you for like, ever. He's been helping you get through all of this boy crap and has always been there for you when you needed someone to cheer you up. He listens to you because he loves you! Like me, he's tired of seeing you end up with douche bags and he tries to say something like that, but you never listen. You're always too busy crying to him or telling him how 'great' you boyfriend is. What kind of 'great' boyfriend hits their girlfriend?

"Yugi is depressed because you go out with dumb asses. He complains, but he doesn't."

"That's contradicting . . ." Téa said, half hearing it. She was too busy thinking over what Joey had said. So even he's noticed that Yugi loves her. But, she can't just go out with him. She's been a horrible friend to him!

"I know, I know. But, it's true. He will complain, but he doesn't do it all the time. Me and Tristan have to drag it out of him. We know he keeps it all bottled up inside of him and that ain't good for him. So we try to get it out of him. It's always the same shit about you. He's so worried about you, girl! He doesn't go one minute without thinking about you!"

"Why are you telling me this?" Téa demanded. She felt tears in her eyes. She knew how Yugi felt; she felt it too. She loved Yugi, she did. But, it's not fair for her just to go out with him. Not after everything that has happened . . .

"Because," Joey said, standing up. He gave her a hard look. "Yugi is my friend. He's helped me a lot in the past and even now. I'm just trying to help him out. I don't like to see him like that." He turned around and started to walk away, tired of talking to her.

Téa just sat there, hating herself.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**I'm sorry: ****that I told you I loved you and actually meant it.**

"No, Yugi." Téa whispered. "I'm sorry."

**I'm sorry: ****if I start not being there because it hurts being used as a door mat only to be thrown to the side when the new jerk comes around. **

**I'm sorry: ****If I don't answer my phone anymore when you call, to listen to you cry for hours, instead of getting a couple of hours of sleep before work. **

"Though that hasn't happened yet." She said. "No matter how many times I call him, crying about what ever shit I got myself into, he's always there, trying to calm me down and give me advice. He has never told me to shut up or never missed a call.

"Oh, Yugi, what have I been doing?"

Téa scrolled down some more.

**I'm sorry: ****I can never do anything right, and nothing I do is good enough to make it in your world.**

Tears slide down her face. "You _are _in my world, Yugi."

**I'm sorry: ****that I talked to you for nine hours on Thanksgiving when your boyfriend was threatening you instead of spending time with my family.**

True. The guy she was with now, Stephen, threatened to beat her senseless unless she went to his friends house to party. She didn't want to go, claiming she wanted to hang out with her own friends and family.

An hour later, she was bleeding and was dragged to Stephen's friend's house.

Immediately, she locked herself in the bathroom and called Yugi, telling him everything and how she hated her life. Not once did Yugi try to leave to celebrate Turkey day with grandpa, Joey, and Tristan. He stayed and talked on the phone with her.

**I'm sorry: ****that I listen to you at night about how you could have done something different.**

**I'm sorry: ****for not being sorry anymore.**

**I'm sorry: ****if you read this and know somebody like this and do not care.**

"Yugi Mutou, I do care and I am so sorry."

**I'm sorry: ****that you can't accept me for who I am. And most of all . . .**

**I'm sorry: ****that you can't realize . . . I've been the one all along.**

_**Ladies always complain and gripe to their friends that there is never any good guys out there and they always end up with assholes who miss-treat them. Well, ladies, next time you're complaining, maybe look up to see who you're complaining to. Maybe that special someone is right there hangin on to your every word as usual and screaming "Why won't you give me a chance?" Because that person you are searching for is right by you.**_

"Yugi . . ." Téa could count on one hand how many poems had actually got through to her and connected like this one. This poem finally made her realize what her friends have been trying to tell her. Well, she realized, but she didn't' know. Now, she felt like she should do something.

"Man, I always end up with ass holes." She said, still crying. "But, Yugi, I . . ." She didn't finish her sentence as she shut her lap top and stood up. She wiped her eyes before walking over to the door and opened it.

The living room was bright. Her boyfriend, Stephen, was sitting on the couch drinking another beer and was channel surfing.

Téa walked confidently over to the front door.

Stephen noticed and got up, crossing the room. "Where do you think you're going?"

Her hand reached for her keys on the table when Stephen grabbed her.

"Let. Go." Téa demanded, feeling like her old self where she took care of herself. Though puffy eyes, she glared at him.

"No, tell me where you're going." He said and took another sip of beer.

"It doesn't matter where I go." She said through gritted teeth. God, she was tired of him and his drunk-ness.

Stephen glared at her. "Like hell. Tell me where you're goin damn it!"

Téa's nice-ish side finally snapped. She balled her free hand up into a fist and punched him hard in his face. "I don't have to tell you anything. I'm tired of how you've been treating me. Hell, I'm tired of how everyone's been treating me. It's over." She grabbed her keys and headed out of the door and away from a very confused Stephen.

XxxxX

_Knock Knock Knock_

"I'm coming!" A muffled voice called out.

A minute later and the door opened and Yugi stood there, dressed in jeans and a black shirt. Behind him in the living room, Joey and Tristan were playing video games and weren't paying attention.

Yugi blinked once. Then twice. "Téa?" He asked. The girl in front of him was wearing jeans and a tank-top. He long hair was pulled back into a limp and sloppy pony tails. And her beautiful blue eyes were blood shot and red and puffy from crying.

"Yugi!" She flung herself at an unexpected boy who caught her and had to stumble back a bit to keep his balance. She buried her face into his chest and sob. "I am so sorry, Yugi! I have ignored you all this time! I never took your feelings into a account. I always call you and tell you my problems and nothing else and I . . . I am so sorry! I always tell you worthless crap even though you probably don't care but you always listen and help me!"

"Téa . . ." Yugi tried but to no avail.

"Ever since graduation, I always thought you only liked me as a friend. So that's why I started dating other guys. I really liked them. And when they started hurting me, I ignored that." Her crying brought the attention of the other two who paused their game and got up. "I ignored your warning about all of them. You were just trying to help and get me away from them."

"Téa . . ." He tried again.

"You have been there for me this whole time, Yugi!" She looked up and met his amethyst eyes. "If only I had listened to you! After three years, it took me to read a poem to understand that . . . that . . . that . . . that I love you, Yugi. I have always loved you. I only went out with those losers because I as stupid. I didn't break up with them because I was afraid that you were tired of me complaining to you and everything."

She suddenly leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Soft at first, then she deepened the kiss.

Yugi was stunned at first, but kissed her back.

When Téa finally pulled away, she was slightly panting. She let him go, blushing furiously. "S-sorry, Yugi. I just wanted to do that once. I know you hate me and would never have me; I've been such a horrible friend." She pulled away and took a step back.

Yugi watched her. He was beyond confused he frowned. '_What do I say?'_ He thought, way to confused to think of anything. Suddenly, the answer came to him.

He looked at her and still with the confused look, smiled a bit. "Téa . . ."

XxxxX

It's up to you on how you wanna end it ^^ I don't care. End it how you wanna! :)

It's not the best, but it's something. ^^ It was just a random thought, and wanted to write it down.

By the way, the rose meanings:

Red: Love, Beauty, Courage, and Respect, Romantic love, Congratulations, "I love you", "Job well done", Sincere love, Passion

Yellow with red tips: Friendship, falling in love

Thorn-less: "Love at first sight" ((In a way, it was love at first sight))


End file.
